<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>El primer respiro después de un coma by pasivagresiva</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22425001">El primer respiro después de un coma</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/pasivagresiva/pseuds/pasivagresiva'>pasivagresiva</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>El mundo no es un lugar frío y muerto [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, Friendship, Gen, KuroKen - Freeform, Middle School, Shyness</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 18:06:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>897</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22425001</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/pasivagresiva/pseuds/pasivagresiva</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kenma solía sentirse tan sofocado con la cantidad de pensamientos y palabras que quería expresar, que haber encontrado a alguien que fuera lo suficientemente insistente, le hacía volver a respirar con calma.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>El mundo no es un lugar frío y muerto [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1613824</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>El primer respiro después de un coma</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>La vida transcurre de forma monótona y como una especie de cómic de cuatro viñetas que se repite enfermizamente por días, meses y hasta años. Sólo con la diferencia de que estas viñetas tienen movimiento y por supuesto, ocurren en tercera dimensión.</p><p>Su teléfono celular vibrando al ritmo de alguna melodía de ocho bytes que él mismo había dispuesto pues, según le había indicado su madre, lo haría despertarse con muchas más ganas de iniciar un nuevo día. Sin embargo, terminó siendo contraproducente. La canción sólo podía asociarse al terrible hecho de que un nuevo día había llegado, y junto con él, la obligación de seguir una tediosa rutina escolar. Hacía unos meses desde que se había cambiado de ciudad y escuela, pero la ansiedad no disminuía.</p><p>Cada vez que entraba a la sala de clases sentía que los demás se le quedaban mirando, como si se tratara de un extraño espécimen de laboratorio. Kenma trataba de aparentar que no le importaba hundiendo la cabeza en su consola portátil, pero sabía que los demás no le quitaban los ojos de encima. Sabía que lo estaban juzgando por su altura, su cabello largo, su falta de comunicación, su piel pálida y su poco interés en socializar con los  demás. Apretaba los botones de manera mecánica, porque no había forma en que la desesperante sensación de sentirse ahogado y atrapado, se fuera pronto.</p><p>Había intentado dejar de lado sus complejos por un momento, caminando por el patio esperando a ser invitado a algún juego durante el recreo. Pero era tan difícil unirse cuando todos los grupos de amigos ya se encontraban consolidados. Así que siempre volvía a casa en silencio, derrotado. A veces ni siquiera lo notaba, pero podía pasar horas y horas sin hablar. Hasta un día entero. Porque su madre llegaba tarde del trabajo, y su padre se había quedado en su anterior ciudad luego de que ambos se divorciaran.</p><p>Era un día soleado, de esos que Kenma detestaba porque la ropa se le pegaba a la piel y su cabello recién lavado, no duraba limpio por demasiado tiempo. A sólo un idiota se le ocurriría mantenerse bajo el cancerígeno halo de la luz solar.</p><p>—¡Oye!</p><p><em>Oh no</em>, el idiota le había llamado. Sus hombros se crisparon como los de un gato en estado de alerta, y tal parece que  aquello no pasó desapercibido para el chico a sus espaldas.</p><p>—¿Eres el de la casa que está frente la tienda?</p><p>El chico de los cabellos largos se volteó y se quedó mirando al otro niño de quién provenía esa voz ruidosa. Era más alto que él y tenía un peinado disparado para todos lados, como si él mismo se lo hubiese cortado tras habérsele pegado un chicle o algo así en él. Llevaba una pelota de vóleibol bajo el brazo, de esas de colores y que puedes encontrar en el supermercado. Kenma asintió mientras apretaba las correas de su mochila.</p><p>—No hablas mucho ¿eh? —comenzó a acercarse sin quitar la pelota de su brazo— Me llamo Kuroo Tetsurō y creo que ahora somos vecinos —apuntó su casa, que quedaba a un par de las del más bajo—. Estoy aprendiendo a jugar voleibol y necesito alguien que arme para mí ¿Quieres ayudarme?</p><p>Tetsurō tenía una sonrisa graciosa y las rodillas llenas de banditas. Kenma no sabía a qué se refería con "armar". Lo único que sabía del vóleibol era que se jugaba entre dos equipos que los dividía una red al medio de ambos. Y por supuesto, el ganador era el que anotaba más puntos sin que la pelota cayera al suelo... O algo así.</p><p>—¡Tetsurō! ¡Ven a hacer la tarea!</p><p>A la distancia, se escuchó la voz de una mujer mayor, quien Kenma supuso, era la madre del otro moreno. Este último hizo una mueca de desgano y respondió con un "¡Ya voy!" igual de fuerte.</p><p>—Debo irme, pero mañana podemos jugar ¿Te parece? —se volteó y comenzó a moverse hacia su casa.</p><p>—Kenma.</p><p>El de cabellos locos se detuvo por un momento y miró al otro chico. Por fin había hablado y su voz era muy suave.</p><p>—¿Eh?</p><p>—Me llamo Kenma.</p><p>Tenía las manos escondidas tras su espalda. Kuroo le dio una última sonrisa antes de voltearse y seguir caminando.</p><p>—Mañana te iré a buscar para jugar ¿sí? ¡Adiós!</p><p>El chiquillo de las rodillas heridas apresuró el paso cuando escuchó que la mujer volvió a insistir en llamarlo.</p><p>Kenma se quedó en el mismo lugar por unos minutos, asimilando lo que acababa de ocurrir. Ese chico se había acercado a él sin reparar en su apariencia. Incluso, había insistido en hablarle cuando él no se atrevía a contestarle.</p><p>Solía sentirse tan sofocado con la cantidad de pensamientos y palabras que quería expresar, que haber encontrado a alguien que fuera así de insistente, le hacía volver a respirar con calma. Así fue al día siguiente, y al siguiente, hasta que poco a poco, Kenma dejó de aguantar la respiración por no demostrar lo que sentía.  Y qué bien se sentía aquello, sobre todo cuando ahora tenía una mano de la cual aferrarse cuando volviera a hundirse en palabras y pensamientos complicados que le atemorizaban. Los miedos y las inseguridades se disipaban cuando Tetsurō iba a su casa a buscarlo para jugar vóleibol, ver la televisión, o pedirle que le ayudara a pasar un nivel en algún juego.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>